Love is the Weapon
by Burggrave
Summary: Wytrzyma. Dla Jeana. Poradzi sobie, przeżyje. Dla Marco. [One-shot] [Memphis May Fire - Miles Away]


- Marco, cholera jasna, mówiłem ci, żebyś uważał!

Jean dopiero co wrócił z ostatniego treningu przed misją, na którą Oddział Zwiadowców miał wyruszyć jutrzejszego ranka. W pełnym stroju, z odpowiednio przygotowaną bronią wszedł do domu, do ICH domu, bo nie opłacało mu się zostawiać wszystkiego w bazie, i od razu na wejściu zobaczył Marco, nieudolnie próbującego zrobić sobie herbatę. Podbiegł do niego, i nie zwracając uwagi na protesty, bardzo delikatnie wyjął dzbanek pełen wrzątku z jego lewej ręki.

- Jean, proszę cię, nie jestem kaleką, umiem sobie zrobić herbatę! - mruknął zirytowany piegowaty.

- Tylko nie masz prawej dłoni i kawałka przedramienia. - rzucił bez namysłu Jean. - O, cholera. Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało... Boże, przepraszam, Marco... - zaczerwienił się.

- Wiem, wiem. - Chłopak opadł na stojące niedaleko krzesło. Podczas ostatniej misji stracił część ręki, co ostatecznie wykluczyło go z grona Zwiadowców. Mimo że miało to miejsce miesiąc temu, ramię nadal go pobolewało. Nie umiał też posługiwać się niektórymi przedmiotami z użyciem wyłącznie lewej dłoni, a w części wyręczał do Jean, mimo sprzeciwów. Ćwiczył więc tylko wtedy, kiedy ukochany miał treningi i szkolenia. Jean po wypadku traktował Marco jak jajko z nadtłuczoną skorupką, dokładnie przy wszystkim. Przez jakiś czas spali nawet w oddzielnych łóżkach - Jean się uparł, nie chciał 'przez przypadek czegoś zrobić', jak to się tłumaczył. Niezmiernie irytowało to głównego zainteresowanego - Marco - ale po prawie pięciu latach wspólnego życia wiedział już, że z Jeanem nie wygra.

A teraz, dzień przed kolejną misją Jeana... Bał się, o siebie, jak sobie poradzi te kilka dni, i o Jeana. Nie wyobrażał sobie tego rozstania. Zwiadowcy nie powinni mieć rodzin - jak wpajano im podczas setek treningów, jeszcze przed pierwszymi wyprawami. A jeżeli już mają rodziny, to trzeba ich przygotować, objaśnić... Ale kto wiązałby się z drugim zwiadowcą?

Podczas każdej misji jedno może zginąć. Może na oczach drugiego, któremu brakowało sekund, żeby powalić tytana... A nawet jeśli nie... To było jeszcze gorzej. Niby Śmierć to nieodłączna towarzyszka każdego zwiadowcy. Ale z drugiej strony jest tylko ciężej.

Już ostatnio Marco był bliski śmierci. Nagle pojawiła się grupa tytanów i całkiem rozbiła szyk, w tym nawet elitę kaprala Leviego. Marco trafił prosto w grupę trzech siedmiometrowych, na dodatek nie był to najlepszy teren na trójwymiarowy manewr... udało mu się powalić dwóch, trzeci go złapał, i było już bardzo blisko. Na szczęście pojawiła się Lisa, całkiem nowa zwiadowczyni, zaraz po treningach i szkoleniu, ale z ogromną smykałką do walki. Powaliła tytana, który właśnie próbował pożreć Marco. Na nieszczęście po nacięciu karku tytan zacisnął szczęki, odcinając przy tym cześć ręki chłopaka. Upadł boleśnie na ziemię, obficie brocząc krwią. Mimo wszystko ta scena, i kolejne, od jakiegoś czasu były najlepszą anegdotką wśród zwiadowców. Sytuacja była dramatyczna, maksymalnie poważna...

_- Ściągaj koszulę - rzuciła dziewczyna, rozglądając się czy w pobliżu nie ma innych tytanów._

_- Lisa, cholera, CO?_

_- Nie co, Marco, nie co, tylko ściągaj koszulę, idioto, chyba że się wykrwawić chcesz!_

_Marco, już czerwony jak burak, zrzucił pelerynę i ściągnął koszulę. Dziewczyna sprawnymi ruchami obwiązała krwawiący kikut materiałem i przymocowała go paskiem._

_- No, powinno wystarczyć na dotarcie do wozu medycznego. Zarządzili odwrót, pewnie nie widziałeś znaku. Twój koń uciekł, nie?_

_- No... tak._

_- To jedziemy razem. - Zagwizdała, a zza drzew wyłoniła się jej klacz. - Wskakuj, bezręki._

_- Masz powody do śmiechu - wymruczał jeszcze tylko Marco, próbując za pomocą tylko jednej ręki wsiać na konia._

Wszyscy zwiadowcy, który przeżyli, podczas drogi powrotnej podśmiewali się z piegusa, mimo że nie był to najlepszy powód... Ale obserwując śmierć tylu towarzyszy, trzeba było jakoś odreagować.

- A wiesz, był tu dowódca, kiedy byłeś na treningu - rzucił Marco.

- Co? Jak to, po co?

- Mogę pomagać strażnikom na murze od czasu do czasu. Jestem w pełni wyszkolonym żołnierzem, ale w trójwymiarowym manewrze pokona mnie nawet dzieciak... - pomachał ramieniem, szelmowsko się uśmiechając, tak jak tylko on potrafił. - A na murach zbyt dużo się nie dzieje. A brakuje ludzi. W tym roku do straży dołączyła tylko dziesiątka dzieciaków, do żandarmerii chyba trójka, a do zwiadowców... Lisa, i tych dwóch, wiesz.

- Wiem. - Jean przełknął głośno ślinę. Obaj nowi w zwiadowcach zginęli już pierwszego dnia pierwszej misji. Na ich oczach.

- No właśnie. W ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat do samych zwiadowców przybyło tylko dwadzieścia osób... Nadal żyje siedem. Po śmierci Erena, wtedy, kiedy był nasza jedyną nadzieją... Skończyło się. Teraz ludzie tylko wegetują. Jasna cholera, Jean, przecież my się sami wykończymy, od środka...

- Co na to poradzisz, Marco? Co? My nic nie zrobimy, nawet najszczerszymi chęciami...

- Wiem. I to najbardziej przeraża... Jean. - Marco wstał i podszedł do wciąż ściskającego dzbanek zwiadowcy. - Jean, proszę cię. Nie zostawiaj mnie.

- Nie zostawię... poradzisz sobie przez te kilka dni, a potem wiesz, wkręcisz się w straż, i będzie jak dawniej... - próbował się uśmiechnąć. - poradzisz sobie. Jestem tego pewny. I nie zostawię cię. Nigdy. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

- Dzięki. Dziękuję, Jean.

Przytulili się. Po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni Jean nie opierał się przed czułościami. W tym momencie sytuacja była kryzysowa. To był pierwszy prawdziwy uścisk. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Marco zarumienił się, a Jean z uśmiechem przyglądał się piegom ukochanego. Mimo że oboje mieli po dwadzieścia kilka lat, oboje zmężniali, to twarz Marco wyglądem przypominała twarz dzieciaka. Jean zawsze się śmiał, że tylko on się starzeje.

- Jean...

- Cicho, Marco, cicho. Nie psuj chwili.

- Dobrze.

Stali tak wtuleni w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, całkowicie bez ruchu. Może minęły sekundy, może minuty... Usta Jeana odnalazły usta Marco, i znowu stali, tylko stali...

Aż nagle usłyszeli przeciągłe klaskanie.

- Brawo, kochasie, brawo. - W drzwiach stał kapral Levi. Marco i Jean odskoczyli od siebie. - Spokojnie... Jean, za kwadrans pod brama. Zmiana planów.

- Ale...

- Kwadrans, Kirstein. Nie każ nam na siebie czekać. - I wyszedł.

- Cholera. Jasna cholera.

- Jean. Poradzę sobie. Leć. Rozumiesz? Tylko... Nie waż się zginąć. Bo cię znajdę i zabiję. - obaj zaśmiali się nerwowo. - I masz mnie nie zdradzać z jakimiś uroczymi tytankami, zrozumiano? Z tytanami też. Ani z Lisą.

- Marco, o czym ty...

- Doskonale wiesz, że jej się podobasz, więc nic już nie mów. - Rzucił mu się w ramiona, powstrzymując łzy. - Trzymaj się. Do zobaczenia. Kocham cię.

- Ty tez się trzymaj. Poradzisz sobie. Wiesz... No. Idę. Cholera. Też cię kocham.

Gdy wyszedł, Marco schował twarz w dłoniach. Tydzień. Wytrzyma.

Dla Jeana.

Jean stawił się pod główną bramą. Tym razem grupa zwiadowców była malutka, tylko wyborowy zespół Leviego i kilku dobrze wyszkolonych zwiadowców z innych oddziałów. To miała być bardzo ważna, ale też bardzo niebezpieczna misja. Ale ma do kogo wracać, więc... poradzi sobie, przeżyje.

Dla Marco.

Marco codziennie wychodził do bram, oczekując przybycia zwiadowców, nawet rozpoczął szkolenie na strażnika, byle tylko być jak najbliżej, żeby jako pierwszy dowiedzieć się o ich powrocie.

Piątego dnia dostrzegł ich w oddali. Trzech konnych jeźdźców i wóz. Tylko tyle. Zapadała noc, więc w miarę zbliżania się zwiadowców do bramy, jeszcze mniej można było dostrzegł. Przerażony wyczekiwał przy samej bramie.

Wjechali. Najpierw wóz. Trupy. Same trupy, owinięte w płótna...

Ugięły się pod nim nogi, gdy podszedł do zatrzymującego się wozu. Ciał było tak wiele... A co, jeśli tam jest Jean...

Nie zwracał uwagi, kim byli jeźdźcy, z przerażeniem w oczach przyglądał się płótnom.

- Marco, cholera, chyba nie myślisz, że udało im się mnie dorwać? - Usłyszał, i już wiedział. Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Levi, Lisa i Jean.

Ale w tej chwili liczył się tylko Jean.


End file.
